ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Monster
Source: "Trap Monsters" are a group of Trap Cards that Special Summon themselves as a Monster Card by their own effects. In some cases, once the monster has been Summoned, it is both a monster and a Trap Card simultaneously, and in other cases, the Trap Card will simply Special Summon itself as solely a monster card. The card's text will state which is the case. Examples of these kinds of cards include " " and " ". Mechanics Still a Trap Card Identified by card text: (This card is also still a Trap.) Trap Monsters are Special Summoned to the field from the Spell & Trap Zone when they resolve, and are subsequently treated as both Monster Cards and Trap Cards. As such, they take up both a Monster Zone and a Spell & Trap Zone at the same time. These Trap Monsters are affected both by effects that affect monsters, such as " ", and affects that affect Trap Cards, such as " ", and can be targeted as either a Monster Card or as a Trap Card. If they are negated with " " or " ", they will return to the Spell & Trap Zone as Continuous Trap Cards with no effect, and will remain there even after "Jinzo" or "Royal Decree" are removed. If " " is used on an already active Trap Monster, the Trap Monster is Set as a Trap Card again and can be activated and Special Summoned the next turn. If a card or effect that destroys monsters specifically (like " ") is activated, cards like " " can be activated to protect a Trap Monster, whereas cards like " " cannot be; likewise, if a card or effect that destroys Trap cards specifically (like " ") is activated, cards like "Fake Trap" can be activated, whereas cards like "My Body as a Shield" cannot. If a card or effect which can destroy both monsters and Traps (like " ") is activated, then both cards like "My Body as a Shield" and "Fake Trap" can be activated. In all cases, effects like that of " " prevent Trap Monsters from being destroyed, even by battle. If a Trap Monster is treated as an Equip Card from the Monster Zone, such as due to the effect of " ", it is treated only as an Equip Spell Card, not a Trap Card or Monster Card. Not a Trap Card Identified by card text: (This card is NOT treated as a Trap.) Some Trap Cards also have effects which Special Summon themselves as a monster that is not also treated as a Trap Card, most often a secondary one that activates from the Graveyard. Once the effect resolves, and the Trap Card is Special Summoned as a monster, it does not also occupy a Spell & Trap Zone, and functions exactly like a regular Monster Card. If one of these monsters is flipped face-down, it is Set in the Monster Zone. If flipped face-up again after that, it will still be a monster. However, in this case, conditions that specify "If Summoned this way" will not be applied anymore. Play style Trap Monsters are typically used as an emergency defense to stonewall an opponent (" " is particularly useful in this regard). They can also used to provide quick Tribute fodder ("Metal Reflect Slime" is great when combined with " "), such as the s, and can in some cases be used offensively as well. Also, because they don't count as monsters while in a player's Deck or Graveyard, some effects might work on them as a Trap Card, while others (like the effect of " ") don't see them as a monster. This can be helpful in some cases (see ). Another use for Trap Monsters is for Synchro Summoning or Xyz Summoning. Since most Trap Monsters are Level 4, they can be used to quickly Synchro Summon a Level 5-8 monster or Xyz Summon a Rank 4 monster. " ", which is too high a level to be useful for a Synchro Summon, can be used for Rank 10 monsters such as " ". If combined with a Level 1 Tuner monster, they can be also used to Synchro Summon " ". " " is a Level 2 Tuner Trap Monster that can be used to assist in Synchro Summoning. " " makes Continuous Trap Cards indestructible. If you control a copy of "Imperial Custom" and a Trap Monster, the Trap Monster will not be able to be destroyed by battle or by a card effect. This combination is especially potent in defensive decks. Trap Monsters are also useful in a Uria Deck, as they provide the Deck with monsters that can also be used as a Tributes to Summon " " as well as give him extra ATK points. It is usually a good idea to have " " and " " and " " in the Side Deck of a Deck using high concentrations of these cards, so that you can remove cards such as "Royal Decree" and "Jinzo" which obstruct the use of Trap Monsters. " " is also useful, allowing the player to send Trap Monsters to the Graveyard to draw cards; this is particularly useful if the Trap Monsters have their effects negated, which causes them to remain on the field as Continuous Trap Cards only. " " is useful to protect Trap Monsters from " ". List of Trap Monsters For a list of Trap Monsters see "List of Trap Monsters". Category:Gameplay Category:Types of Trap Cards